iDon't Love You
by DanniDawn
Summary: Before Mrs. Benson and Freddie lived at the Bushwell Plaza, Freddie was abused by his father. ***Please note that this is an OLD story of mine, I write much better now.***
1. Introduction

**Introduction**

Marissa Benson stared into the eyes of her newborn son. Freddie looked up at his mother and cooed softly. Marissa's smile grew as she held her first born. He had been born on February 4th, 1994 and Marissa couldn't be happier. Leonard Benson came into the room and planted a kiss on Marissa's lips.

''He's so handsome, Marissa.'' Leonard commented as he too looked at his son. Marissa couldn't tear her eyes away from the infant.

''He sure is.'' She replied, overcome with happiness. Leonard chuckled as Freddie reached out and grabbed his index finger. Marissa gently lifted Freddie with both arms and handed the small bundle to Leonard. Leonard took the bundle and smiled as Freddie released his father's finger and instead gazed into the man's eyes. Marissa smiled at the beautiful scene. Having Freddie in their lives was going to be an adventure.

* * *

''Freddie Benson! Get in here, now!'' Leonard shouted. Eleven year old Freddie entered the living room slowly.

''Yes, Dad?'' Freddie asked. Leonard turned towards his son and pinned the young boy to the wall. Freddie's breathing quickened in fear.

''Where is it?!'' The man snarled, putting more pressure on his son's wrists. Freddie whimpered in pain at the added pressure.

''W-where's what?'' Freddie asked nervously.

''Don't act like you don't know! Where is my wedding ring? Where is it?!'' Freddie could smell the foul stench of alcohol in his breath. His father had been drinking again.

''I-I don't know!'' Freddie said honestly.

''LIAR! Where is it?!'' Leonard dug his nails into Freddie's wrists. Freddie yelped in pain.

''I swear, I don't k-know!'' Freddie cried. Leonard growled and thew his son across the room. Freddie's head slammed into the wall and the boy grunted in pain. The drunk man approached his son and began hitting and kicking him. Freddie was granted helpless as he was abused by his own father.

''Leonard!'' Marissa came into the room, her face livid. Leonard glared at his wife and kicked Freddie one final time. Freddie stood up weakly and scurried away from his father. Marissa took a step forward.

''Leonard, this has gone too far. Every time you get upset, you hurt Freddie. Stop taking all your anger out on our son!'' Marissa ordered. Leonard's eyes were filled with anger and fury. He sped at Freddie and punched the young boy in the nose, the force of the blow knocking Freddie to the floor. Marissa began to shake in anger.

''Leonard, stop it! You've been doing this for three years! You have gone too far.'' She spat.

''The brat deserves it!'' Leonard spat back. Marissa's eyes filled with tears.

''What happened to the man I married?'' She asked him. Leonard glared.

''He's right here.'' He answered, his voice filled with venom. Marissa shook her head.

''No. He's not. The man I married would never even think about abusing his only child. Maybe that's where I went wrong. I married the wrong person.'' Marissa helped her son up and led him from the room, leaving a drunk and enraged Leonard behind.

* * *

In July of 2005, a few months after Leonard had abused his son yet again, Marissa filed for divorce. Her and Freddie had moved out of their house and into the Bushwell Plaza building in Seattle. They clarified everything with the doorman Lewbert (who shouted something about ''walking all over my clean floor!'') and moved into apartment 8D. As the two moved their belongings into the apartment, Freddie couldn't help but glance at the apartment across the hall labeled 8C. The door was open and he made out the face of a young girl about his age. She had long black hair and she was wearing a purple and pink shirt with faded jeans. The girl sitting next to the girl had curly blonde hair and was wearing what Freddie recognized as a Penny-Tee and baggy dark blue jeans. He smiled. Maybe, just maybe, he could make some friends here.

**A/N: Okay, I know this probably sucks. I found this story in a folder on my computer and found out that this story is a year old. I was 13 to 14 when I wrote this. I'm turning 16 in a few months so this really isn't my best work, but I decided to post it anyway. Let me know if I should continue it, because, in case you couldn't already tell, this story is _INCOMPLETE._**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

It was a few days after the Benson's had moved into the Bushwell Plaza and they were finally situated in their new home. Freddie awoke on that bright Saturday morning to the sun shining into the window of his new bedroom. He yawned and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He saw that the time was 9:10am. Yawning, he threw back the covers and made his way into the kitchen, where Mrs. Benson had breakfast ready. After he finished eating, he got dressed and threw on his dark blue sweater.

''Mom, I'm going for a walk.'' Freddie said to his mother, who was currently sitting on the couch watching T.V.

''Be careful, Freddie. And don't talk to strangers!'' Marissa said as Freddie closed the door behind him. Freddie sighed and began walking down the hall, thinking about how his life was changing. He had lived with his father for as long as he could remember, and now it was just him and his mom. Normally, this would've made him extremely happy, but he couldn't help but worry. What if his father found out where they lived? Freddie didn't think he could handle another beating from his father. When Freddie turned eight years old, Leonard had become an alcoholic. He often became drunk and due to this, abused his son in his drunken state. To say that the beatings hurt was an understatement. Freddie was so lost in his thoughts, he was surprised when he bumped into someone.

''Watch it!'' Freddie looked in the direction of the voice and recognised it as the blonde girl he saw in the apartment across the hall the day he moved in. He also just realized that he had made it to the front lobby. Lewbert wasn't anywhere to be seen, so Freddie assumed he was in his office. He turned his attention back to the girl.

''Sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going.'' He said.

''Yeah, no chiz.'' The girl replied. ''What's your name, anyway?'' She asked.

''I'm Freddie Benson.'' He told her.

''Sam Puckett.'' The girl named Sam noticed the Galaxy Wars logo peeking out from underneath Freddie's sweater.

''Galaxy Wars? Oh. You're one of _those _nerds.'' She said with disgust. Freddie glared at her.

''I'm not a nerd!'' He defended. Sam scoffed.

''Please. I saw you moving in with all that technical equipment.'' She replied. Freddie groaned.

''That is very high tech, quality equipment! Like you would even understand.'' Sam's smile vanished. Before Freddie could comprehend what was happening, Sam had him pinned against the wall. She noticed Freddie flinch violently, as if expecting to be hit. She raised her eyebrow and released him. Freddie looked at her fearfully before running out the front doors. Sam thought it was a little strange that he tensed up so badly at her touch, but decided not to press the matter. The kid was a nerd, and she hated nerds. She knew he would probably be attending Ridgeway. She smiled. Finally, she had someone new to pick on.

Freddie stood at his locker on the first day of school, feeling slightly nervous. He'd never had to transfer schools before. He sighed heavily and threw his unneeded supplies into the metal container before slamming the door shut. Carly Shay, the girl who lived across from Freddie, was talking to her best friend, Sam. Sam spotted Freddie out of the corner of her eye and rushed over to him. Carly followed, confused.

''Hey, Fredbag.'' Sam greeted him. Freddie looked at Sam and suddenly recognized her.

''My name is _Freddie_.'' He replied, annoyed. Sam glared at him.

''I'll call you whatever I want, Fredifer.''

''Sam, leave him alone.'' Carly snapped. She smiled at Freddie.

''I'm Carly Shay. I live across the hall from you. I'm sorry about Sam. She finds it funny to pick on the new kids.'' She said kindly. Freddie smiled back at her.

''I'm Freddie Benson.'' He said. Carly giggled.

''I know. I heard your mom yelling at you to put on sunscreen.'' Freddie looked down, embarrassed.

''You don't have to be embarrassed. My older brother embarrasses me on a daily basis.'' Carly comforted.

''What about your parents?'' He wondered. Sam growled and lunged at him, pinning him to the lockers.

''She doesn't like to talk about, Frednub, so just butt out!'' She snarled. Carly pried Sam off of Freddie.

''It's okay. My mom passed away about a year ago and my dad's stationed overseas. He's in the military, so it's just me and my older brother, Spencer.'' Carly explained. Freddie nodded in understanding. Sam rolled her eyes and made to launch herself at him again. She stopped when she noticed Freddie flinch and his body tense.

''What's your deal, Benson? Are you abused at home or something?'' Sam asked harshly. Freddie, feeling panicked, grabbed his bookbag and ran off.

''Sam!'' Carly scolded.

''What? Why else would he tense like that?''

''You can't ask someone if they're being abused at home just because they flinch when getting ready to be hit.'' Carly said. Sam groaned.

''Why are you taking his side?'' She whined.

''Because. His life at home is none of our business.''

''He asked you about your parents!'' Sam defended.

''That's different. I brought up the family subject, so he had a right to ask what he did. Not everyone has two parents, you know. You only have your mom. And I don't like that you're picking on him. He's actually really nice.''

''Carls, that kid's a total nerd!'' Sam exclaimed.

''So? That means we can't be friends with him?'' Carly asked.

''Uh, yeah!'' Carly rolled her eyes. Sometimes she wondered how she was able to put up

**A Few Weeks Later**

Principal Franklin looked at the picture in his hand as he laughed continuously. His laughter stopped when Francine Briggs entered the office. He cleared his throat to erase any suspicion and set the picture down on the desk.

''Carly, get in here. Right now.'' Francine snapped. Carly walked into the office, taking in a deep breath as she did.

''Have a seat.'' Principal Franklin gestured to the one of the empty chairs in front of his desk. Carly stole a glance at her teacher Francine before taking the seat closest to the window. Francine shut the door and went to stand next to the principal's desk.

''So, I understand you put some flyers up all over the school.'' The principal started. Carly nodded her head.

''Yes. I did.'' She replied.

''Why would you photodock my head onto the body of a rhinoceros?'' Ms. Briggs exclaimed.

''Well, I-'' Carly was interrupted by her principal.

''Rhinoceros? Oh, no, no, no. She made you a hippopotamus.'' He showed her the picture again.

''No, no. She's a rhinoceros. A hippo has fatter thighs and a wider snout-''

''You know what, what does it matter?'' Ms. Briggs shouted, getting both Carly and Principal Franklin's attention.

''I think we should call her father in to discuss this.'' She said with an evil smile.

''Um, my dad's stationed in Europe right now.'' Carly informed her.

''He's in the military.'' Said Principal Franklin.

''Well, there must be some adult in charge of her.''

''My older brother, Spencer.'' Carly answered.

''Oh, yes.'' Ms. Briggs chuckled. ''The _artist._'' She said with disgust.

''He's a great artist!'' Carly defended.

''Look, we don't need to call her brother in about this. I'm sure that you can come up with a suitable punishment?'' Principal Franklin suggested.

''Fine. You know, Carly, I am in charge of the talent show this year?'' Ms. Briggs asked.

''Yeah, you're holding auditions on Saturday.'' Carly responded.

''No, you are.''

''Huh?!''

''I will be enjoying my Saturday while you videotape the auditions for me.'' She pulled out a piece of paper from her folder and handed it to Carly. Carly stood.

''No! I'm going to see Cuttlefish play live at the Hawthorn on Saturday!'' She cried.

''Not anymore.'' Ms. Briggs said with fake sympathy.

''Aw, come on!'' Carly complained.

''It's what you get for turning me into a hippopotamus!'' The teacher declared.

''Rhinoceros.'' Carly corrected

''Get out!'' Ms. Briggs shouted, pointing towards the door.

''Right!'' Carly swiftly snatched her bag and ran out.

**First off, I want to thank you guys on all the positive reviews I got on this! I wrote the introduction a long time ago and I didn't expect people to want more. So I will be continuing this. With that said, I give full credit to Dan Schneider and Nickelodeon for the office scene, as it is from iCarly's pilot episode and therefore, does not belong to me. **


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Sam roughly pushed the kid against the locker. The kid tried to stay calm but failed horribly.

''Ahh! Let me go!'' He pleaded.

''Say you're sorry.'' Sam ordered.

''I'm sorry!''

''And what are you sorry for?'' Sam pressed on.

''For saying you're aggressive!'' The boy answered. Carly walked into the hallway and frowned at what she saw.

''And what am I again?'' Sam tightened her grip on the boy.

''Pretty and sweet!'' The boy replied.

''Thank you. Now the next time-'' Sam didn't have time to finish as Carly grabbed her by her hair and dragged her away from the boy.

''Hi!'' Carly said angrily, releasing her friend's curly locks.

''Did you get in trouble?'' Sam asked, adjusting her backpack on her shoulder.

''Of course I got in trouble! Teachers tend to get upset when you put their heads on the bodies of big fat animals! I can't believe I let you talk me into taking the blame for you!'' Carly exclaimed.

''You had to! I've already been suspended once this semester! If I got busted, they would've expelled me!'' Sam defended.

''Well, here's an idea.'' Carly began.

''What?'' Sam asked, hopefully.

''Stop doing bad things!'' Carly cried, heading towards her locker. Sam followed.

''Hey! Chill-ax!''

''I will not chillax!'' Carly snapped. Sam rolled her eyes.

''And get excited, because you and I get to spend our entire Saturday here, videotaping kids' auditions for the talent show!'' Carly said, shoving the paper towards Sam. Sam pushed her hand away.

''Whateves.'' Carly grabbed the book she needed from her locker and slammed the door shut.

''You know, anybody but me would punch you right in the head.'' Carly informed her.

''Which is why you are my best friend!'' Sam exclaimed.

''Good to know. Now why are you mine?'' Carly asked, stomping off. Sam quickly ran after her.

''Because I'm a lovable person!''

* * *

Carly reached into her bag to grab the keys to her apartment. As she found them, her water bottle slipped from the inside of her bag, landing near the door. The door across the hall opened and Freddie ran out. He picked up the water bottle and extended his arm towards her.

''You dropped this!'' He said, a massive smile on his face. Carly smiled and took the bottle from him.

''Um, thanks, but you didn't have to-''

''I was gonna walk you home from school but I couldn't find ya. Hey!'' Freddie said excitedly, waving his hand. Carly smiled again.

''Freddie, were you just looking out your peephole waiting for me to come home?'' Carly asked.

''No!'' Freddie laughed.

''Freddie...''

''Yes.'' He answered honestly.

''I thought we talked about this. We can be buds, but you gotta get over this crush thing.''Carly reminded him.

''I AM over it! Seriously. I'm in love with you, you just want to be friends, and I'm totally cool living with that constant pain.'' Freddie replied. Carly smiled and rolled her eyes. She grabbed the doorknob of her apartment and entered, leaving Freddie alone in the hallway.

''I'm home!'' She called.

''Hey, kiddo! Up here!'' She heard her brother shout. She threw her bag and keys onto the leather chair near the door and looked up to see Spencer dangling from the ceiling. She wondered why he was up there but Spencer answered her question almost immediately.

''Just taking some pics of my robot sculpture. Smile!'' He said, pointing a camera at the unusual sculpture.

''Y'know, for most eighth grade girls, if they came home and found their 26 year old brother dangling upside-down from the ceiling over a giant robot made out of soda bottles, it'd be weird.'' She commented. Spencer hung his head down.

''You're saying I'm abnormal.''

''Do I need to say it? Come down from there before you hurt yourself!'' She scolded. Despite being a lot older than Carly, Spencer was the less mature of the too.

''No worries. I got my leg wrapped around this pipe-'' Spencer yelled out in surprise as he hit the floor. Carly shook her head.

''Please help me stand up.'' Carly grabbed him by the arm and pulled him up.

''Are you alright?'' She asked. Spencer clutched at his shoulder.

''Nope. I dislocated my shoulder again. One sec.'' Spencer threw himself onto his side onto the floor. Carly heard a loud crack. He stood up happily.

''Yup. That fixed her.'' He commented. Carly smiled.

''Good. So listen, I need a favor.'' She began.

''Shoot.'' Spencer answered

''I have to tape a bunch of auditions at school on Saturday.''

''Fun.''

''Yeah, not really. Anyway, would you let me borrow your video camera?'' She finished.

''I would.'' Spencer answered.

''Awesome.''

''Though, I can't.'' Carly raised her eyebrows.

''Why not?'' Spencer began laughing as he picked up something from the table. His laughing stopped as he replied to his little sister.

''I made it into a squirrel.'' He said, holding up the camera which was now the body of a squirrel. Carly rolled her eyes and smiled. She loved her brother's strange nature sometimes.

* * *

Carly held her cell phone between her ear and shoulder as she opened the door to the room.

''I told you the front doors would be locked. You gotta go around to the blue doors in the back of the- oh, my God!''

''What do you think of my equipment?'' Freddie asked, motioning to all the technical equipment that surrounded him. Carly smiled.

''I just asked to borrow your video camera! What is all this?'' She asked. Freddie walked up to her, still smiling.

''Well...that's a three chip hi-def camcorder with a hypercardio condenser microphone, mounted on a carbon-fiber tripod with a low drive fluid head. I also brought you juice and a bagel!'' He said, picking up a small tray off the table with a single bagel on it and a bottle of what appeared to be orange juice. Sam walked into the room at that moment.

''Hey, you invited the doof!'' She said, annoyed. Carly and Freddie turned to her.

''Sam...'' Carly scolded.

''Oh, man! I didn't know _that _was gonna be here!'' Freddie complained, slamming the tray down on the table.

''_She. _I'm a _she_, Freddie, as in girl...'' Sam was enjoying Freddie's annoyance.

''Just keep your hands off my AV equipment!'' Freddie ordered.

''You mean I can't play with the white balance on your superty-duperty camcorder?'' Sam teased.

''Aw, sure! _Everybody _jokes about the white balance!'' Freddie snapped. Sam cleared her throat before responding.

''Carly will never love you.'' She said simply. Freddie pointed at her angrily.

''That's it! I'm taking my stuff and I'm going home!'' He shouted. Carly stood beside Sam and smiled softly.

''Please stay.'' She pleaded.

''Okay.'' Freddie said, smiling again. Sam looked at her best friend before rolling her eyes.

* * *

Carly and Sam were seated at the table and Freddie was stationed behind the camera, ready to film the auditions.

''Okay, you ready to audition?'' Carly asked the first student on stage.

''Yeah, I will be performing a scene from a French play.'' He answered.

''Okay...'' Sam commented.

''Show us what you got. Rolling?'' Carly asked Freddie. Freddie adjusted the camera and aimed it.

''Rolling.'' Taking this as his cue, the student began his audition.

'''But, where did she go?' 'I don't know!' 'But when will she be back?' 'I don't know!' 'Well where can I find her?' 'I tell you, I do not know!''' The boy smiled at the two as he ended his audition. Carly and Sam simply stared.

''Okay!'' Carly said, breaking the silence.

''Nice!'' Sam added. The girls started cheering as the boy ran off stage.

''What'd ya think?'' Sam asked Carly.

''I don't know!'' Carly responded, mocking the kid who had just auditioned.

''You don't know!'' Sam replied, joining in.

''I tell you, I do not know!''

''But you must know!''

''I cannot know, for I do not know!''

''I don't know!'' The girls watched a few more auditions before they realized they didn't have much to work with.

''I will play the trumpet.'' The girl on stage said.

''Great.''

''Nice.'' It was obvious that the two friends were bored out of their minds.

''While hopping on this pogo stick.'' The girl added. This got their attention as the girls straightened up and Freddie eagerly focused his camera. The girl got onto the pogo stick and started hopping and playing the trumpet at the same time. Carly and Sam stood and began clapping.

''That's what I'm talking about!''

''Great job!''

For the next audition, the student at the mic told a joke that Carly and Sam didn't quite understand and didn't think was funny. Sam stood up from her seat when the kid walked off stage.

''But forget that. Can we please discuss the boy's hair and glasses? He looks like Ms. Briggs!'' Sam exclaimed.

''Yeah! Except he doesn't have Ms. Briggs' crazy pointy boobs!'' Carly commented. Sam laughed.

''I know! What is up with those?!'' She giggled. Freddie smiled and aimed the camera at Carly and Sam.

''It's like she stuffs waffle cones in her bra!'' Carly laughed.

''Totally. I mean, she could poke an eye out with one of those things!'' Freddie laughed at Sam's comment.

''Okay, okay. We better keep going. We've still got eleven more kids to see.'' Carly said.

''Ohhhhh, eleven?'' Sam whined.

''Calm down. They can't get worse.'' The next kid auditioned by beat-boxing with his mouth and making CD scratch noises.

''And I was wrong.'' Carly said softly.

**Okay, so this chapter is a lot longer than the previous one, but that's only because I'm taking the dialogue from the pilot episode and using that. Pretty soon, I won't have that. Don't worry, this is still my own story. I'm not going to use every iCarly episode in this story, just the pilot. Again, all the dialogue used in this chapter goes to Dan Schneider and Nickelodeon. **


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Carly awoke to find herself laying on the living room couch. She looked to her left to see Sam sitting beside her, still asleep.

''Sam?'' She got no reply. ''Sam.'' Still no reply. Carly poked Sam in the face with her foot. ''Wake up.'' She said. Carly sat up and Sam yawned.

''What time is it?'' Sam asked through her yawn.

''Late. What time is your mom coming to pick you up?'' Carly wondered.

''She's not. I told her you invited me to spend the night.'' Sam replied.

''I didn't invite you to spend the night.'' Carly said, standing up from the couch.

''Well, you should, 'cause I'm not leaving.'' Sam said back. Carly didn't reply as she sat down in front of the computer that she and Spencer kept on the countertop in the kitchen. Sam took a drink from her water bottle and set it back on the side table.

''Whatcha' doing?'' Sam asked her friend.

''Checking to make sure Freddie put the auditions online. I told Ms. Briggs we'd upload them on Splashface tonight so she could watch them in the morning.'' Carly answered. Sam stood up from the couch and began to stretch.

''I kinda hate Ms. Briggs. Remember when she called me a demon?'' Sam recalled.

''NO!'' Carly cried.

''Oh, yeah. So then I put that raw chicken in her purs-'' Sam was cut off by a panicked Carly.

''Shut up and come look at this!'' Her friend urged. Sam made her way over to where Carly was freaking out.

''What? Freddie didn't upload the auditions?'' Sam asked.

''No! He uploaded _us_!'''

''What?!'' Sam cried.

''Look!'' Carly moved from the seat in front of the monitor so her friend could sit.

_''It's like she stuffs waffle cones in her bra!''_

_''Totally! I mean-''_

''That's you and me!'' Sam shouted.

''It sure is!'' Carly shouted back.

''He wasn't supposed to film us! We were being all goofy and acting like idiots all day!'' Sam said. Carly's eyes widened and she grabbed her friend's shoulders.

''Oh, my God. We made fun of Ms. Briggs and her crazy, pointy boobs!''

''Whoa-oa, if she sees that-'' Carly cut her off.

''Anyone can see it! It's on Splashface!''

''Okay, okay, chillax. Look, see the view count? Only 27 people have clicked on it.'' Sam informed her.

''Oh...'' Carly breathed a sigh of relief. ''Okay, good.'' Carly leaned in closer to the monitor where she got a closer view of the number of hits.

''Sam?'' She asked.

''Yeah?'' Sam replied.

''That's 27,000!'' She shouted, causing Sam to fall off the chair in surprise.

* * *

Carly looked towards the open door as she heard Freddie's cries of protest from across the hall. She watched as Sam began to drag Freddie into the apartment by his ankles.

''Quit it, Sam! Let go of my leg! Too much friction! Let go!'' He shouted. Sam released him and the boy stood.

''What is the matter with you?!'' Freddie yelled.

''Why'd you film us at the auditions today?'' Carly asked.

''Oh...'' Freddie smiled and shrugged. ''Because you guys were being funny.'' He answered.

''Well, you shouldn't have put us online without our permission!'' Sam put in.

''I didn't! I edited you guys out before I uploaded the auditions.'' Freddie said as he walked over to the monitor to prove it.

''No, you did the opposite of that!'' Carly told him.

''What? There's no way I-'' Freddie's face fell. ''Uh-oh.''

''Yeah.''

''Just take us off the site.'' Carly asked.

''Okay, okay! Just gimme a sec.'' Freddie replied.

''Ohh, this is so not good. Anyone! Anyone in the world can just click and see everything we did and said today!''

''It's so embarrassing and if Ms. Briggs-''

''Don't even talk about it because if she-''

''Ha, got it! See, it says 'At your request, this video will be removed.'' Freddie read off. The girls both sighed.

''Finally!'' They said simultaneously.

''Tomorrow morning!'' Freddie finished.

''Aw, Freddie!'' They both yelled.

''Do you know how many more thousands of people can view it by then?'' Carly cried.

''Alright! Look, before you get all freaked out, Splashface has message boards.'' He stated.

''So?''

''So, let's see what people are saying about the video. Um...okay, here's one. _'Carly, you and your friend Sam crack me up. Funny stuff.'_'' Freddie read off.

''Great, so one kid-''

''Wait! SlackerBoy314 writes, _'Carly and Sam, you chicks are hilarious. When's your next show?'_ And this kid writes, _'You guys are way better than most of the puke here on Splashface.'_''

''Wow. They love us.'' Sam smiled.

''Yeah. More than puke.'' Carly joked.

Carly paced the halls of Ridgeway.

''Where's Ms. Briggs? What if she saw it?'' Carly panicked.

''The video was off by yesterday morning.'' Sam reminded her.

''What if she saw it before it was off?'' Carly suggested.

''It was Sunday. She was probably in church.'' Sam said.

''What church would let Ms. Briggs in the door?!'' Carly exclaimed. Ms. Briggs came down the staircase at that moment. Sam stood next to Carly and tried to look innocent.

''Hello, Carly. Samantha.'' Ms. Briggs greeted.

''Howdy.'' Sam said.

''Morning, Ms. Briggs. Um, we had some trouble putting the video online, so here's a DVD of every kid who auditioned on Saturday.'' Carly handed her the disc in her hand.

''Thank you.'' The teacher said kindly.

''Sure!'' Carly replied, hoping that maybe she hadn't seen the video after all.

''I'll try not to poke a hole in this with my pointy bosoms.'' She snarled. Carly and Sam's smiles faded.

''She saw the video.'' Sam concluded.

''We're so sorry.'' Carly apologized. The teacher glared and headed towards the teacher's lounge.

''Ms. Briggs?'' Carly asked.

''What?'' She snapped.

''I typed up a list of all the kids we think should be in the talent show.'' Carly said, handing her the paper in her hand. The woman snatched it from her hands and read it.

''Snorting milk? Pogo stick hopping? These aren't talents!'' She chuckled.

''They were the most fun kids to watch!'' Sam defended.

''Goodbye.'' Ms. Briggs turned her back to the girls.

''Wait, so you're not gonna let any of the kids we picked be in the show?''

''That's right.'' She said, closing the door to the lounge.

* * *

''I am so mad!'' Carly exclaimed as she opened the door to her apartment and stomped through her living room. Sam followed in after her.

''Me, too. I need some ham.'' Sam said as she closed the door behind her and headed for the kitchen.

''Seriously, Ms. Briggs is the worst!'' Carly complained.

''You don't gotta convince me.'' Sam said, opening the fridge. ''I hated her even after she got that brown lump removed from her nose.'' She finished, pulling a full size ham out of the fridge. There was a knock at the door.

''I'll tell you something,'' Carly said as she looked out her peephole to see who was knocking. ''She is what's wrong with the world!'' She snarled, opening the door.

''Who's what's wrong with the world?'' Freddie asked as he entered the apartment.

''Ms. Briggs.'' Carly answered.

''Oh. Well, hey, at least she got that brown lump taken off of her nose.'' Freddie said positively. Carly opened the cupboard and took out a glass.

''I just hate it when adults like her get to control what kids can do and see. It ticks me off.'' She said, taking a pitcher out of the fridge.

''Why do they put a bone right in the middle of a ham?'' Sam asked as she struggled to cut through the large meat item.

''Hey, remember all that stuff those kids wrote about us on the message boards? Things like 'You guys should upload more videos' and 'When's your next show?' and 'We want more?' Let's give 'em more.'' She suggested.

''More?'' Freddie clarified.

''Okay, what are we talking about here?'' Sam asked.

''Doing a webshow, online, every week.''

''Why?'' Sam wondered.

''Because. It can be whatever we want it to be. No adults to say, 'You can't do this, you can't do that.' We can do whatever we want, say whatever we want.''

''Would it mean I have to do, like, work and stuff?'' Sam asked in disgust.

''Well, if you're gonna do a show, you gotta prepare for it.'' Carly claimed.

''Eh, then make it your show. You do all the work, and I'll just show up and be your amusing little sidekick.'' Sam explained.

''Wait. What's the show going to be about?'' Freddie wondered.

''Anything. Something different every week. But for the first show...kids with bizzaro talents.''

''Ah, clever. Ms. Briggs says ''No,no,no.'' We say, ''Yeah, yeah,yeah.'''' Sam said.

''Hey, why don't you guys call your show 'iCarly'? Y'know, ''I'', Internet, Carly, you.'' Freddie suggested.

''I like it.'' Sam approved.

''iCarly's cool.'' Carly agreed.

''And uh, you're gonna need a technical producer, right? To set up the lights, audio, work the camera?''

''Aw, he wants to be our geek.'' Sam said in a mock baby voice. Spencer suddenly ran through the open apartment door holding a two piece mannequin in his arms.

''Hey! Look what someone just left in the dumpster? Isn't she amazing?'' Spencer said excitedly. The group ran over to the eldest Shay.

''Hey, can we use the third floor as kind of a t.v. studio?'' Carly asked Spencer.

''Well, I don't know-'' The trio didn't allow him to finish.

''Thanks!''

''You rock!''

''Later!''

''Wait, I didn't say- why do you need- okay, later!'' He called as the three disappeared up the stairs.

* * *

Carly ran into the kitchen, snatched a water bottle from the fridge and took a quick sip.

''52 seconds!'' She heard Freddie shout. She frantically pressed the elevator button.

''Sam, come on!'' She urged. Sam ran towards the elevator.

''Sorry, I had to pee!'' The elevator finally opened and the two hopped in.

''You always have to pee.'' Carly commented.

''Well, it's either that, or I explode.''

''45 seconds!'' Freddie called.

''We're on our way up!'' Carly called back. On the ride up, Carly and Sam rehearsed one more time what they had to do. The elevator opened on the third floor and the girls ran out.

''20 seconds.'' Freddie informed them, catching the water bottle as Carly tossed it to him.

''I look good?'' Sam asked.

''Perfect. Me?'' Carly responded.

''Well, you got something in your teeth.''

''What, get it out! Get it out!'' Both girls continued to shout as Freddie aimed the camera at them.

''In five, four, three, two...''

''Hey there, people of Earth! I'm Carly Shay and this is our very first webcast of a little show we like to call iCarly.'' Carly introduced.

''She's Carly.'' Sam said.

''She's Sam.''

''Sam I am.''

''Carly, Sam.''

''I think they're clear.'' Sam thought out loud. Once they finished their first webcast, they all celebrated the release of and hoped that one day, their webshow would be known of all over the world. Well, Carly and Sam hoped that, anyway. Freddie was a bit skeptical.

**Okay, I know I didn't add the entire webcast or their crazy hat party, but I typed all this up yesterday but forgot to save it, so this morning I got up and had to type it all over again. But I'm getting a lot of positive feedback, so as long as I keep receiving this positive feedback, I will be posting chapters for you guys! The next chapter will not have any dialogue from the series. Chapter four will be entirely all mine. Again, as a disclaimer, I do not own the dialogue. All rights go to Dan Schneider and Nickelodeon.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

The second week of iCarly approached way too quickly for Freddie's liking. The three of them were rushing around the studio, putting together some last-minute ideas. Carly and Sam were preparing some last-minute ideas before the show would start.

''45 seconds!'' Freddie reminded them about their time limit. Carly and Sam finished preparing for the show just as Freddie began to count down. He pointed at the girls, signaling to them that they were live.

''Hey there, people!'' Carly began.

''Whassup, peeps!'' Sam added.

''Welcome to the second webcast of iCarly!'' Carly exclaimed. Sam pressed a button on her remote and the sounds of people cheering filled the air.

''Now last week on the show, you met me and my friend Sam.'' Carly continued.

''Aren't we the best?'' Sam asked. Carly smiled.

''But there is one person you have not met yet.'' Carly finished. Realization kicked in and Freddie's eyes widened.

''So, today we'd like you to meet our tech-geek. Show yourself to the people, Frednut.'' Sam said. Freddie had to avoid being seen on camera, he had to!

''Guys, I'd rather not.'' He began. Sam looked at him.

''Why, nub? Are you afraid to be mocked because of your geekyness?'' Sam teased.

''Sam, stop it. Why don't you want to introduce yourself on the show, Freddie?'' Carly asked kindly. Freddie shrugged.

''I'm camera shy.'' He lied.

''You're a liar. Come on!'' Sam tugged on Freddie's arm.

''Sam, no! I'm not comfortable with this! Let go!'' Freddie tried to stop her. Carly took the camera and aimed it at the two to capture what was happening. Freddie realized a second too late that the camera was no longer in his possession. He slowly turned to look at Carly who was aiming the device at Freddie's horror-stricken face. He wrenched himself free from Sam's grasp and ran out. Carly, not knowing what to do, aimed the camera back at Sam. Sam looked into the lens, bewildered by what had just happened.

''Um...he probably had to use the restroom.''

After the show, Sam found Freddie sitting on the Shay's couch, his face buried in his arms. She knew she didn't like the boy. But that didn't mean she wasn't concerned as to why he ran out like that. Slowly, she reached out and tapped Freddie's shoulder. Freddie jumped in surprise and looked up into Sam's worried face.

''Freddie?'' She asked.

''What?'' He said, a little harsher than he'd meant to.

''You bailed in the middle of the show. What's your problem?'' Sam asked. Freddie immediately tried to change the subject.

''Hey, where's Carly?'' He wondered.

''She's cleaning up the studio from the mess our new bit made. Now answer the question.'' Freddie tensed.

''I just prefer being behind the camera. Y'know, where people can't see me.'' He replied softly. Sam knew better.

''I know that's not it, Freddie. What's the _real _reason?'' Freddie stood up from the couch.

''I told you the real reason. Now just stop asking me about it, okay?'' He pleaded. Sam wasn't going to let it go that easily.

''Come on. No one can be that handy with a camera and be camera-shy.'' Sam argued. Freddie glared at her.

''Just drop it, Sam. I told you the truth. You got what you wanted.'' Sam was going to object when something caught her eye. She noticed a small bluish-black mark peeking out from underneath Freddie's shirt. Without warning, she gripped the edge of Freddie's sleeve and yanked it up, just as Carly came down the stairs. Carly came to stand next to Sam and when they realized what the mark was, they gasped. There in plain sight on Freddie's left arm was a nasty bruise. It was a fairly large bruise, and it looked like it was a painful one. Freddie glanced at it and looked at the girls. Carly had her hand over her mouth, and Sam was just staring at him. He had to get out of there. He yanked his arm free from Sam and ran to his own apartment across the hall.

***Important Announcement!* This may be the last chapter of this story I'll write for a while. I'm starting school again this coming Thursday. Today is Saturday, so I don't have a whole lot of time before my summer is over. For those of you who don't already know, I am a high school student. This means that the majority of my time will be spent on school. I might post sometimes on the weekends, but only if I don't have to study for anything or I don't have a major homework load. I'm sorry to keep you guys waiting, because I know you all really enjoy this story, and I promise it will be finished. It may just take me a while to update with school and life. I am going to be starting to make vlogs on Youtube so if you would like to see those, PM me and I will give you the info you need. Until next time, guys. **

**-DanniDawn**


End file.
